Fire it Up
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Slash Fiction; Tony and Gibbs. Don't Like Don't Read. Gibbs goes through some issues and he hates it because it happens annually for a month out of the year. Tony gets curious this time and follows him to find out what's going on. How will Tony react and will his feelings for Gibbs change? Could this affect their relationship at work and possibly their personal relationship?
1. Disclaimer

_Hello everyone! Enjoy this new story._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS such as characters, themes, etc. I do get to mess around with the characters though. ;)_

 _I hope you will like this new story. It is another Tibbs Slash story just like my others. I do love a good romance between these two. Anyways... So, I decided to do another supernatural themed story, because I do enjoy these types of stories and themes. So I hope that you guys will enjoy this as well. As for my next story, it might involve a child (Gibbs or Tony having a child, not MPREG). So sit back, relax, and enjoy the read my lovelies. ;P_

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	2. Time at Home

_So, I hope y'all enjoy the story. No POV's this story. I've realized they don't work too well. So here goes._

The emerald-eyed man looked over his computer screen in the bullpen and looked to the silver haired man sitting at his desk with his legs up and laying back. The day had been slowly going by and the team worked on backed up paperwork from the last two cases that were back to back. Gibbs sent the agents home around 4:30 this afternoon and Tony didn't leave. It was 7 o'clock and Gibbs still hadn't left, and neither had Tony. Tony didn't want to go home to the emptiness that was his apartment. His fish had died, he had nothing to do and he just didn't want to be lonely tonight. He sighed as he started to pick up his things and shut his computer down and threw his coat on.

"Dinner tonight Dinozzo?" Gibbs said breaking the silence in the room. Tony looked over to him in confusion. "My place. See you soon." Gibbs nodded and grabbed his things and left the bullpen, running down the stairs. Dinozzo's face twisted in confusion as he grabbed the rest of his things and left the bullpen, taking the same route as Gibbs. Getting in the car and starting it, he started to think about why Gibbs wanted him over for dinner. He never asked him to come for dinner, it was so strange. Most of the time Tony just waltzed into Gibbs' house and Gibbs already would have dinner waiting for him. It's like he always knew when he'd be over and when he wasn't going to be over. _What if he knows?_ Tony thought. He couldn't possibly know about Tony's crush on him. He's kept it hidden so well. The only one that does know is Abby. He thought back to that day and chuckled.

 _Flashback_

" _Abby, I gotta tell you something. But you need to keep it a secret, only between you and I." Tony said glaring softly at Abby. She nodded and twirled her hand in motion to move on. He sighed and sat down on the stool next to her Major Mass Spec. "I have a crush Abs, and it's an unusual one." He looked down to his lap._

" _Aw! Tony that's so cute! Who's the lucky girl!?" She squeaked and Tony shushed her. She put her hand over her mouth and pretended to zip it close._

" _Abs... It's not a girl..." He said and she looked to him in disbelief. She punched his arm lightly and he glared at her seriously this time._

" _Wait, Tony you're gay?" She whispered and Tony shook his head. She formed her mouth to a big O and motioned again for him to move on._

" _I can't tell him... He's straighter than a line." Tony sighed and looked down again._

" _Hints?" She looked to him questionably. He pursed his lips and nodded._

" _Agent. Older. Smart... Handsome..." Tony drifted off. "Blue eyes...God those eyes Abs..." He smiled like he was in love. Hell, he was in love, he just didn't want to admit it yet._

" _Oh my God... Tony you're in love with the Bossman aren't you!" She whispered excitedly. Tony groaned and put his head in his hands. "Tony don't be embarrassed! It's totally cute!" She squeaked and stopped when the elevator door dinged and opened up. He put a finger to his mouth to shush her and almost blushed when Gibbs himself walked through the doors into Abby's home-like lab._

 _End Flashback_

Tony slowly pulled up into the driveway of Gibbs' house and parked next to his car. He shut his car off and walked up to the door, turning the knob and pushing it open. He closed the door behind him and turned towards the living room and kitchen.

"Gibbs?" Tony called out quietly. He looked around but didn't see him in the two rooms. He walked towards the basement door and stopped when he heard voices down in the basement. He listened at the top of the stairs.

"Listen Tobias, I don't know what you want but can you go? Tony should be here soon for dinner." Gibbs said. _Tobias... What's he doing here?_ Tony thought. He kept listening.

"Hey, all I'm saying Gibbs is to make a move. All of the FBI knows you two have got something odd going on, and so what he doesn't know your secret yet. He'll find out soon enough right? Don't you start it pretty soon here Gibbs?" Tobias chuckled. _He? Secret? Start what soon?_ Tony thought of all these questions and furrowed his brow.

"Yeah I know I do Tobias. Doesn't mean I like it. I'll be out for a month again. At least Vance understands what the problem is." Gibbs sighed. Tony almost sighed but covered his mouth. He didn't want to be given away quite yet.

"Alright, well if you need anything, let me know." Tobias said and Tony heard him coming up the steps. Tony quickly turned around as if he hadn't heard anything looked to see Tobias standing by the steps. He smirked at Tony. "Hey Dinotzo." Tobias said and laughed. He walked out the door, looking to his phone to call a cab. Tony finished his walk down the stairs and found Gibbs leaning against the work bench with a glass of bourbon in his hand, and two plates with steak and a baked potato sitting next to him, along with an empty glass.

"Hey Dinozzo." Gibbs said quietly. Tony nodded to him and came down to the work bench. He poured himself a bourbon and gulped it down quickly. He refilled it and set it on the bench. "Damn Tony, you good?" Gibbs said looking to Tony. Tony shrugged and started to cut up his steak and potato. Gibbs glared at him and started to do the same. They ate in a comfortable silence down in the basement. As soon as Tony finished, and seeing that Gibbs finished he took the plates and utensils. As he was about to head upstairs Gibbs grabbed his shoulder. "I can get it." He said taking the dishes from his hands and running upstairs. Tony sighed and grabbed the bottle and cups, and headed upstairs towards the living room. Gibbs almost knocked Tony back when he got to the door way and grabbed Tony before he fell back. Tony blushed and handed Gibbs his cup and the bottle, and moved towards the couch with his cup. He plopped down on the chair next to the couch, and Gibbs sat on the couch.

"So, what was Tobias doing here?" Tony asked casually. Gibbs shrugged and sipped from his glass. He could feel Tony staring at him and sighed. He sat his glass down on the coffee table and leaned forward, putting hands in his lap.

"He was just visiting." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and sat his glass down too. Tony twirled his thumbs in his lap as they sat in silence. Gibbs ran his shaking hand through his hair and looked up to Tony. He stared at him and couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling like he was. He felt a pull towards the younger man, and was always so nervous around him. He didn't want to hurt his feelings. Tony sighed and got up. Gibbs stood with him and they looked at each other.

"Want to watch a movie?" Tony asked as he went towards the TV to look at the small DVD collection Gibbs had from the team buying him movies and DVD player one year for his birthday. "I was thinking something along the line of horror movie?" Tony questioned. He looked up to his boss who shrugged.

"How about 'The Lazarus Effect?' Heard that was good." Gibbs suggested. Tony nodded and grabbed the movie from Gibbs' movie collection. He put it in the movie player and Tony went to sit on the couch but stopped when Gibbs went into the kitchen. He followed Gibbs into the kitchen.

"Hey you okay boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs threw a popcorn bag into the microwave and put the time on. He turned around and shrugged again. He crossed his feet at his ankles and leaned against the counter. He crossed his arms at his chest. "Dammit Gibbs. I heard what you and Tobias were talking about." Tony admitted and looked to the newly interesting floor.

"Tony what the hell are you doing spying on my conversations." Gibbs spoke sternly. Tony looked up embarrassed and blushing. He crossed his arms and bit his lip. "Well Dinozzo!?" He shouted. Tony frowned at the use of his last name.

"I heard Tobias say something about your secret and telling _'him'_ how you feel and something about starting something soon..." Tony rambled on and Gibbs looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?" Tony asked confused. Gibbs looked furious, more than before and Tony stepped back. He thought he was going to get hurt. "Gibbs... Relax...Please? I promise that's all I heard, I didn't hear anything else okay? Just that." Tony tried convincing Gibbs. Slowly, Gibbs sauntered over to Tony and had Tony against the wall, with very little space between them. Tony gulped and Gibbs squinted his eyes.

"You ever, listen in on my conversations again Tony, and your ass is grass." Gibbs shoved a finger in his face and walked off. The beeper on the microwave went off. "Now grab the popcorn and let's watch this movie!" Gibbs shouted. Tony could hear the clank of the glasses and he grabbed the popcorn bag and a bowl. He put the popcorn in the bowl and mumbled 'Yes boss...' "What Dinozzo!" Gibbs yelled. Tony quickly ran into the living room.

"Nothing boss." He said as he plopped down next to Gibbs holding the popcorn bowl in his lap.

~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~

 _So what do you think? Leave the comments and PM with questions. Can't wait for you guys to see what Gibbs is. ;)_

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Fiery

_Hello my lovelies! Here's the next chapter! I do want to let you know, I've changed the idea of the creature Gibbs is. It is mostly the same but there are a few changes I made so it is more tailored for this story. I do not own the idea of the creature at any means._

Tony watched and noticed new things about Gibbs over the next couple of days. He was grumpier than normal towards everyone, even his favorite little goth. Nobody wanted to dare get in his way because they were afraid about what he'd do. He sighed softly at his desk and looked at his computer screen. He'd been reading the last few lines of the document over and over again, too busy focusing on Gibbs. He looked to him now and noticed his nails were slightly longer, and black not to mention. Gibbs looked up and saw him staring at him. Tony nodded towards his hands and Gibbs looked down. His eyes widened and he quickly ran to go up to the director. Tony couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. McGee and Bishop looked to him in confusion.

"What do you think that was all about?" Bishop got up from her chair and stood next to Tony. McGee followed her route.

"Yeah Tony. Did you piss off Gibbs?" McGee asked. Tony punched his arm and he winced. "Ow. It was just a question." McGee stated.

"I didn't do anything okay? He's been like this for the past few days McProbie." Tony hissed. Bishop sighed and pursed her lips.

"Okay, was it just me or did Gibbs' nail look black?" Bishop squeezed her eyes shut and ask. Tony looked to her.

"Bishop open your eyes. No you're not the only one, I noticed too." Tony said. Bishop opened her eyes. "I don't what the hell is going on but it needs to pass soon." Tony said The other members of the team nodded. Bishop and McGee went to their desks hurriedly and began to work. "Hey I thought we were still ta-" Tony was interrupted by a head slap to the back of his head. He rubbed his head and glared at the incoming Gibbs into the bullpen.

"Finish what you're doing. Take a vacation. One month leave, you've all deserved it." Gibbs said and with that he left the bullpen. Tony, McGee and Bishop all looked to each other in confusion. They all rolled their chairs into the middle of the bullpen.

"Okay, first, he's a bastard, and now we have a month's worth of vacation time? Where the hell did that come from?" Tony inquired. The other members sighed.

"Let's just take it I guess. Go somewhere for once and not be on call." Bishop added and McGee nodded.

"Well, while you guys do that, I'm going to figure out what the hell is going on." Tony said. With that they all rolled back to their desks and finished up their work.

~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tony quietly pulled up to Gibbs' house and walked up to the door with beer and a possible resignation letter because he wasn't sure how this would end. He stood at the door for a minute, worried. He didn't know what was going to come of this little stop by. He sighed and went to turn the door knob. He hissed. The door knob was very hot, fiery hot. He shook his hand in pain, put the beer down and went to go look into the windows of the house. He didn't see anything or anybody. There wasn't a fire so it couldn't have been that. He went back to the door and knocked. He heard a small noise but couldn't tell what it was.

"Gibbs? It's Tony! Open up!" He shouted loud enough for him to hear, even if he was in the basement. With a startled thud, the door opened only part of the way with Vance standing at the door. Tony looked at him surprised. "Director Vance, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Having a guys night with Special Agent Gibbs. You?" He looked behind the door a moment and looked back. Tony questioned the movement.

"Just wanted to talk with Gibbs...To uh, thank him. I brought him beer." He said pointing to the beer on the concrete step. Vance nodded.

"Well Agent Gibbs said he needs some privacy for a little bit. I'm just here for a few moments. I'll let him know you stopped."

"C'mon Vance you can't think I'm that dumb. I know Gibbs is behind the door." Tony said and he pushed the door open before Vance could grab it. He gasped as he saw Gibbs. Gibbs had changed into something he'd never thought was real; a Phoenix. Gibbs' skin was slightly engulfed in flames, with red and orange glistening feathers around his face and hands from what Tony could see. His nails were now long, black talons and his eyes. The one thing he couldn't look away from were his eyes. Gibbs' eyes had changed to the bright orange eyes with flecks of red in the iris. He was... _Beautiful_ Tony thought.

"Get in here Dinozzo." Gibbs said quietly. Tony grabbed the beer from the step, and stepped into the house. Director Vance locked the door and Gibbs grabbed the handle, possibly heating it up so no one else would come in. "Want to explain to me why you had to come here?" Gibbs said nonchalantly. Tony couldn't take his eyes off of Gibbs and could feel himself harden in his jeans. He thanked God for a moment for wearing black jeans. "Earth to Dinozzo!" Gibbs shouted. Tony jumped and tried to find his words.

"Uhm. I uh...I..." Tony rambled.

"Spit it out dammit!" Gibbs shouted closing in on Tony. Tony backed up into the wall and Vance chuckled. Gibbs glared at him and he raised his hands in defense.

"I'll leave. If you wouldn't mind Gibbs." Vance said nodding towards the door. Gibbs sighed and went over to unlock and open the door. He relocked it after closing it. He looked back at Tony who was frightened all to hell and shaking like a leaf. Gibbs shook his head and chuckled, taking the beer from Tony. Tony swallowed hard and followed Gibbs every move.

"So Tone. Spill the beans." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and noticed that Gibbs' flames disappeared for the time being and sat on the couch. Tony stood at the opposite end of the couch.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for the time off we got. I also wanted to know...why? But I can see the clear reason why so.. Uhm, thanks.. and uh, I can go." Tony said starting for the door. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. Gibbs was damn sexy and he wasn't sure he could take the closeness, especially with his new found body. Gibbs got up and grabbed his arm. Tony jumped and pulled his arm away, facing Gibbs. Gibbs closed him off into a corner of the living room with his hands on each side of Tony's head. Tony bit his lip pushed himself as far back into the corner as he could and swallowed hard. "Little close boss." He said stressing the boss part. He knew Gibbs wouldn't break one of his rules; Rule 12: never date a coworker.

"You'll be fine." He said and stared intensely at Tony. He slowly backed up so he could look Tony up and down, drinking in his figure. Tony shivered under his gaze. "Cold?" Gibbs asked. He slowly brought his flames out to play and Tony shook his head. Gibbs put his flames out and looked to Tony questionably.

"Dammit..." Tony mumbled. Gibbs got closer, their bodies almost touching. Gibbs sniffed the air and grinned. Tony looked to him in confusion.

"I can smell your arousal _Tony."_ He whispered in Tony's ear lustfully. Gibbs' body pressed against Tony's and felt the younger man moan beneath him. He smirked. He rested his hands on Tony's hips and ground his hips lightly into the younger man. Tony moaned again.

"G-Gi-Gibbs..." Tony stuttered. Gibbs leaned into his ear again and blew a small, hot breath on his ear. Tony shuddered underneath him. "Please..." He whispered. Gibbs smiled.

"Go to my room. Now." Gibbs demanded. Tony quickly ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and entering the room. Gibbs followed closely behind him. Once in the bedroom, Gibbs grabbed Tony and threw him on the bed. He straddled his body over Tony's and leaned down towards Tony's lips. "Damn Tony." He whispered. He gently ran his over Tony's cheek.

"Gibbs..." Tony whispered. He closed his eyes at the touch of Gibbs hand to his face. Gibbs slowly leaned down and whispered into Tony's ear.

"Tone, I can't go easy. I won't be able to control myself."

"I don't care."

"I do." He said leaning up on Tony's hips. Tony groaned. Gibbs slid off and laid on his side next to Tony. Tony brought himself close to Gibbs. "I can't hurt you." Gibbs said showing his long talons on his hand.

"Gibbs I-"

"Call me Jethro." Gibbs said. Tony nodded.

"Jethro... I'll be okay." He whispered. He looked at Gibbs lips and back up. Gibbs slowly leaned in and kissed Tony softly on the lips. He held Tony's face in his hands kissed him softly. Tony moaned and pressed his body into Gibbs', holding his hips close. Tony pulled Gibbs' bottom lip between his and smiled. He pulled back from the kiss. Tony and Gibbs just stared at each other. Gibbs pulled Tony close and closed his eyes, Tony following his trail.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed typing it up. Thank you my lovelies._

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. Good Morning

_Enjoy my lovelies. XOXO, Your Irish Friend._

The next morning, Tony woke up and stretched out his arms. He panicked when he realized he wasn't at his own apartment. He jumped out of bed and looked in the bed, seeing Gibbs, looking like his new Phoenix body. Tony nodded in remembrance. He went into the bathroom to use the toilet and the shower. He stripped down and hopped in the shower, turning the warm water on. He hummed and started to wash himself, when he heard the door open. He looked out of the shower curtain but didn't see Gibbs, or anyone else for that matter. He turned back into the shower and squeaked. He was pushed against the tiled wall and felt hands roam up and down his body, claws gently scratching at the skin. He moaned.

"Morning Tone." Gibbs whispered into his ear. He retracted his talons and smiled, pushing him to the wall. He slowly and teasingly ran a finger up and down his spine and ass. Tony moaned and pushed back into Gibbs' body. "Tony...Not now..." He whispered. He kissed his neck and bit down on Tony's shoulder gently. Tony turned towards Gibbs and pouted.

"Quick question Gi-Jethro..." Tony stopped himself before he said Gibbs, not wanting a head slap and ruining the mood. Gibbs nodded, which told Tony to move on. "So, if you're a Phoenix, doesn't that mean water 'puts you out' so to say?" Tony pondered. Gibbs laughed and shook he head.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p.' Gibbs backed up and set himself on fire, making the water boiling hot. Tony gasped and got out of the shower, being careful not to fall. Gibbs laughed and turned off the water, and put his flames to rest.

"Ya know, a little warning next time please..." Tony whined. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off and wrapping it around his waist. Gibbs did the same and they walked into the bedroom. Tony laid back on the bed, facing the ceiling and Gibbs laid next to him on his side. Tony turned to look at him and smiled at the look in his eyes. His eyes were a bright orange today with the red flecks still present, but some blue shown around the pupil. "So, tell me about yourself. Like, the Phoenix ordeal." Tony smiled. He looked back up to the ceiling and closed his eyes, only to open them again when Gibbs straddled his hips. He swallowed hard.

"Relax."Gibbs sighed. He ran his non-talon hands down Tony's chest and abdomen and smiled. "What do you want to know?" He asked, not looking away from where his hands were.

"Everything." Tony said playfully and flipped them over, so Tony was straddling him. Gibbs chuckled and Tony started to run his hands down Gibbs' chest. He played with the small feathers that came down his chest and arms. "Especially about this playfulness." Tony added. Gibbs gave his typical half smile and nodded.

"Well, it all started when I was younger, around the time I was in the marines. I found out about this Phoenix thing that I had going on, because it was my first change into a Phoenix. It lasts for a month until the Phoenix is around 60 years old. This is when the change becomes permanent. It always happens in the month before, during, or after your birthday. Mine is always before." He said. Tony leaned down and kissed Gibbs' lips and held his face.

"Tell me more?" He whispered against his lips. Gibbs nodded and kissed him once more.

"This time, my change is going to be permanent." He stated filled with sadness. Tony held Gibbs' hand and squeezed in reassurance. "I was going to resign, but I'm not sure..."

"Do not resign. Please..." Tony pleaded. Gibbs sighed.

"I didn't want any of the team to know because there are only three Phoenixes in the world Tony. Myself, a man in Egypt, and Vance. He was here because he knows what I'm going through." Tony nodded in surprise.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that's why Vance was here? He's a Phoenix?!" Tony shouted. Gibbs nodded.

"Don't tell anyone. He is resigning at my age because he also does not want anyone to know... Tony, I don't want people to know about my being a Phoenix. It's dangerous, especially when my wings come through. I'm worried tha-"

"Wait." Tony interrupted. "You're going to get wings? Like feather wings like on your hands and face?" He questioned. Gibbs chuckled at Tony's curiosity. "The feathers are so soft...and small." He whispered, feeling Gibbs face. The feathers were around the same size as a grain of white rice, very slim, and very small. He smiled.

"Well, keep quiet and I'll finish talking." Gibbs chuckled. Tony nodded and continued to play with the small feathers Gibbs' face and chest. He laid down next to him and faced him. "My wings are not feathered. They're boned wings, but instead of the skin flaps between the bones, it's flames. They are kinda cool." He mumbled. Tony smirked and gently patted Gibbs cheek. "As for the playfulness, it's just me. I can be playful you know." He said and smirked at Tony.

"You? Playful? The only Gibbs I've seen is stern, marine, hard-core Gibbs." Tony laughed and Gibbs slapped his head. "Not Gibbs, we're not at work. Got it. _Jethro._ " Tony rubbed his head and Gibbs chuckled.

"You're learning, good. C'mon let's get breakfast." Gibbs said pushing himself up to stand and get dressed. He threw on an old NIS t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants. Tony got up and looked around.

"Shit..." He mumbled. Gibbs threw some clothes at him and smiled.

"Hurry up. We'll have eggs today." Gibbs said. He smacked Tony's ass and ran downstairs. Tony smiled as he heard Gibbs laughing on his way down. He got dressed as well and ran downstairs to see the Phoenix himself getting out eggs and the dishes to make eggs. He stood in the doorway and crossed his arms and legs, leaning on the doorway.

"I like this playful side of you Jethro." Tony said softly. Gibbs turned around and smiled. Tony walked towards the older man and sat on the counter next to the stove. "So what are you going to do about work?" Tony whispered. Gibbs sighed and flipped the eggs in the pan.

"I don't know Tone. Honestly." Gibbs said sadly. Tony put a hand on Gibbs' and squeezed.

"Well, do you want to keep working? To see everyone?" Tony looked to Gibbs and pulled his chin to look at him. He found worry in his eyes and face. He kissed his lips softly and pulled away. Gibbs sighed.

"I do. But the Phoenix thing Tony..." He trailed off. Tony smiled.

"I know it's going to be a little rough but... What if we disguised your eyes? I mean, you talons retract. They are now." He said pointing to his hands. Gibbs nodded and pulled the eggs off the stove and put them on plates. He moved things to the kitchen island. "Your fire, like when you were in the shower, you can turn that on and off like a switch right? Aren't your wings the same way? I mean we could always get contacts! Yeah! Besides, it might help your vision old man." Tony smirked. Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh I'm old huh?" Gibbs smirked and pulled Tony to his body ground his hips into Tony's. Tony moaned and squirmed a little to get out of his grasp. "I've got a better libido than you Tone." He smirked and slowly ran his fingers along the waistband of Tony's sweatpants he gave him. "Mmm.. I love to see you in my clothes." He whispered in his ear, tugging gently at the earlobe with his teeth. Tony whimpered as the shock went through his whole body.

"Dammit Jethro..." He moaned. Gibbs smirked and slowly slid his hand into Tony's pants, playing with the soft curly hairs at the top. He slowly slid his hand further, gently running a finger along Tony's hard cock. "God... Please..." Tony begged. Gibbs firmly wrapped a hand around Tony's cock and slowly stroked his length. Tony started to shake and weaken. His breathing quickened and his heart rate too. Tony kissed Gibbs roughly, pulling him closer to his body and thrust up into Gibbs' hand. Gibbs sped up his strokes and slowly slid his tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony moaned.

"Come for me Tone..." Gibbs whispered into his ear. He made his movements quicker and warmed his hand up a little with the heat of the flames. Tony moaned at the heat. He tightened his grip and Tony thrust faster into his hand.

"Jethro...Oh Jethro..." He whimpered. He thrust a few more times and came into Gibbs' hand and his pants. He shook as his release traveled through him and moaned softly. He leaned into Gibbs shoulder and smiled. "Damn..." Tony said. Gibbs smiled and took his hand out of Tony's pants, wiping his hand against the fabric in the pants.

"I'm glad you're feeling good." He whispered in his ear. Tony kissed Gibbs' neck. Tony slid down Gibbs body leaving small kisses every stop he made. Gibbs moaned softly and squeezed his thighs. Tony gently pulled down Gibbs' sweatpants and Gibbs looked down to Tony.

"I want to." was the last thing Tony said before he took Gibbs' hard cock into his mouth. Gibbs groaned and almost thrust his hips into Tony's face. Tony slowly licked the underside of his cock and sucked in the soft red head. Gibbs moaned and gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony smirked and sucked in all of Gibbs' length and Gibbs gasped.

"Tony... Please..." He whispered. He gently thrust his hips into Tony's mouth and moaned. "Oh...so close Tone." He closed his eyes and Tony put his hands on Gibbs' hips bringing his hips into a steady thrusting motion. Tony took all of Gibbs down his throat and moaned. Gibbs thrust a few more times into Tony's mouth and came. He rode out his high and Tony sucked off every last drop of cum from Gibbs. Tony slowly pulled Gibbs pants up and stood in front of Gibbs. "Wow..." He whispered. He leaned against Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony chuckled.

"Just wait til the real fun begins." Tony smirked. He winked at Gibbs and chuckled. "Let's eat our real breakfast shall we?" He waggled his eyebrows and cut a piece of egg off feeding it to Gibbs. Gibbs chuckled and took the fork feeding himself.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

 _I hoped you enjoyed this smutty breakfast ;) Wait to see what's next!_


	5. Work Surprises

_Alrighty guys, this is going to be about a month later into the story, when everyone comes back from their vacation time._

Gibbs and Tony carpooled to work this morning. Gibbs and Tony have been dating since the first night seeing Gibbs as a Phoenix. Gibbs is nervous about going to work because of his state. His wings have come in but they don't retract like he thought they would. His talons have become non-retractable and his flaming skin is still the same. He can control when his flames are on and when they aren't, including his wings. His wings are different than he thought they would be too. The top of his wings had red and orange feathers, like a normal bird, but the bottom half of the wings is where the fire came through. Luckily, his wings were able to close so they wouldn't take up much room. His feathers were still shown around his face, hands and chest areas. He sighed, still a bit shaky.

"Don't worry Gibbs. I bet everyone will be accepting. I bet Abby would love it." Tony smirked and squeezed Gibbs' hand. "Are you going to be your 'work' persona or the playful one I see at home?" He asked. Gibbs smiled.

"The 'work' persona Tony. I still don't want people to know about us quite yet... This Phoenix thing is shock enough." Gibbs sighed and Tony smiled

"It's okay, I understand." He said. He gave Gibbs a quick peck on the cheek and parked the car in the car garage once they got to work. Gibbs sighed. "C'mon." Tony said reassuringly. Gibbs and Tony got out of the car and locked it. "I still think the best trait are your gorgeous eyes. Still that beautiful orange and red." Tony whispered as they walked up to the entrance of the building. The guards looked to Gibbs freaked out.

"Relax guys. Just me." Gibbs said holding up his badge. He walked in and Tony followed soon after flashing his badge. The two men took the elevator and thankfully no one got in with them. They headed straight to the floor with Vance's office and walked in, trying not to be seen. The secretary slightly freaked out let them in after Vance's say so. "Hey Vance." Gibbs said relaxed.

"Agent Gibbs, are you bringing me a resignation letter like we talked about?" Vance said. Gibbs shook his head.

"I've decided to stay. I don't care anymore." Gibbs said and crossed his arms. Vance nodded. He looked to Tony and looked questionably at him.

"I just kinda followed." Tony said and smiled. Vance nodded.

"Well, then get to work agents. Gibbs. Dinozzo." He sat in his desk and Gibbs and Tony left his office. They went towards the elevator and hopped in, again thankful that no one else was riding along with them. Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button and looked to Tony.

"I don't think I should do this." Gibbs said. Tony shook his head.

"Gibbs, I think you should. Why don't we go see Ducky and Abby first before McProbie and Bishop?" Tony suggested. Gibbs nodded.

"Ducky first." Gibbs said and then turned the elevator back on and hit the basement button. They stood in silence and Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed. "I've got this." He whispered.

"You can do this." Tony said. The elevator stopped and the two men walked to autopsy, seeing Ducky and Palmer filling out paperwork in the corner desks. Gibbs breathed a deep breath and walked into autopsy with Tony. "Hey guys! Back from vacation." Tony said to start off the conversation. Ducky and Palmer turned and gasped seeing Gibbs. Gibbs felt embarrassed and his flames came upon his skin. _Thank God for fire retardant clothes..._ Gibbs thought. He smiled and through a quick wave at the two men.

"Why, Jethro, what is this?" Ducky pointed to all of him and looked to him in confusion.

"You're a Phoenix!?" Palmer shouted. Tony, Gibbs and Ducky looked towards him and he blushed. "I've read about Phoenixes and Gibbs is a Phoenix... Holy hell Gibbs is a Phoenix..." Palmer stood up and went to lay on the couch in the small corner office on the other side of the room. Gibbs chuckled and nodded.

"Good observation Palmer." Gibbs said and looked back to Ducky and Palmer nodded. "He's right. I'm one of three Phoenixes in the world. I don't know the others." He lied. Ducky nodded.

"I must know how this came to start Jethro." Ducky said and stood up out of his seat. He came closer to Gibbs and studied his features. "Very interesting." He noted. Gibbs smiled.

"Don't know how. Just when and what happened. I started this change in the marines. Happened every year for one month. Now that I'm 60, it's permanent. I'm also immortal..." He mumbled the last part. Tony looked to him in shock.

"You're immortal! You didn't tell me this Gibbs! What the hell!" Tony shouted and punched Gibbs' arm. Gibbs laughed and shook his head.

"Hey Tony?" Gibbs said through his laughter. He calmed down before his next response. "I'm immortal." He laughed again and Ducky chuckled along with him. Tony fumed and crossed his arms.

"Thanks for the update Gibbs." He mumbled. Gibbs patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Well, Jethro, unfortunately I do have some work to catch up on. Balboa's team needed us for two cases and we have yet to finish all the work. It's been total chaos." Ducky said and smiled. "Let's do lunch this week to talk more about it hmm?" He said and Gibbs nodded.

"See ya Duck." Gibbs said and the two men left autopsy and back to the elevator. Gibbs quickly put his flames out before going back into the elevator and smiled at Tony. "Wasn't as bad as I thought." He said. Tony laughed.

"Wait until Abby sees you, you're in for a fight." Tony said through laughter as they finally got on the the floor for Abby's lab. They could hear the music already and Tony chuckled. "Let me go in first and explain okay?" Tony kissed Gibbs' cheek and smiled. Gibbs nodded.

"Alright. Dinozzo no PDA at work." He warned Tony and Tony smiled and nodded.

"Sorry boss." He said and walked into the lab. He looked around for Abby and found her on the computer in the main part of the lab. "Abby!" He shouted. Abby looked at him and ran up to him hugging him tightly.

"Hi Tony! I missed you so much! How are you! Where's bossman?" She yelled. Tony motioned for her to turn down the music and she turned it off. "Sorry. It's good to see you Tony!" She hugged him again.

"Gibbs is in the building, but I need to talk to you. And just let me talk don't interrupt okay?" Tony said and she nodded. They sat on the two stools by the computers and Tony smiled. "Okay, so you know what a Phoenix is right?" Abby nodded and looked confused.

"What does this have to do with Gibbs?" She said and Tony chuckled and whistled. Gibbs came into the lab with his wings spread flames going madly on his wings. The rest of his body was clear of flames. His eyes sparkled with the red flecks and orange irises. Tony sighed and smiled. Abby squeaked and started jumping up and down. "Holy shit Gibbs is a Phoenix!" She squealed. Gibbs put the flames out on his wings and Abby came and hugged him tightly. Gibbs chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Gibbs you're smoking hot, no pun intended." She smirked. Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah you think so?" He said and looked at Tony. The men smiled and Abby smirked. Gibbs whispered something in her ear so Tony wouldn't hear and she nodded and zipped her lips. "C'mon Dinozzo up to the bullpen. I'm putting on a show." He smirked at Abby and left towards the elevator. Tony followed and waved goodbye to Abby.

"What'd you whisper to Abs boss?" Tony asked as they got into the elevator. Gibbs chuckled and pressed the floor number for the bullpen.

"Nothing for you to worry about Tone." He said. He quickly pecked Tony's cheek and the elevator doors opened. Gibbs smiled and walked out. He burst into flames, wings and skin and walked towards the bullpen. Tony followed closely behind and watched as everyone looked to Gibbs shocked, and some terrified. There were multiple gasps. Once he got into the bullpen, he smiled and looked to McGee and Bishop, whose jaws dropped completely. Gibbs shook his body and wings to put the flames out this time and sat at his desk. Tony smirked and sat at his desk. Gibbs looked to McGee and Bishop who were still shocked as hell.

"B-boss?" McGee questioned and Gibbs looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah elf lord?" Gibbs said and Tony couldn't help but burst into laughter. Gibbs glared at Tony and threw pen at him. It hit him in the chest and he stopped laughing. He smirked and looked down to his computer and started to look through his email. "Let me get this out now so I don't have to say it twice. I'm Phoenix, have been since the marines, took a month but now it's permanent, so this is what you will see everyday. Do not question me further. Got it?" He looked at Bishop and McGee and they both nodded. Gibbs phone rang and he answered it. "Gibbs. Yeah. On our way." He hung up the phone and grabbed his side arm. "Gear up. Dead marine at Quantico." He said and they all got geared up. McGee and Bishop both were still in shock as they grabbed their gear.

~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~

The case got wrapped up quickly. The petty officer first class Henry Dougar committed suicide. He shot himself in the side of the head with a small handgun. The tox reports showed no drugs in his system but his fingerprints were on the gun, and there was gun residue on Dougar's fingers from where he loaded the gun and touched the barrel. Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The poor marine had found out his wife had cheated and got pregnant with another man. He couldn't believe it when people cheated. He just couldn't understand what the thrill was of cheating. Bishop and McGee waved goodbye to their boss, still slightly shocked at the new look of their boss. Gibbs and Tony were the last two left in the bullpen; Gibbs reading the other agents' reports and Tony was finishing up paperwork that the typical SFA would do. Once both men were finished they packed up their things and left the NCIS building and went home.


	6. Finally

_Well, now the team knows about Gibbs! That's awesome. Gibbs has finally let loose. I'm going to add this last chapter of our story my lovelies. I know there was a lot of love towards this story. There is a reference to a song towards the end. It's Alabama's song "I'm in a hurry." Thank you my lovelies for reading and enjoy the rest of the story!_

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend._

 **Months later...**

Gibbs and Tony sat comfortably on the couch in Gibbs' living room, watching a movie and eating popcorn. Tony nervously sat next to Gibbs and rolled his thumbs. Gibbs gently squeezed his hand and wrapped a soft wing around his shoulder. Gibbs smiled. Tony thanked the Lord that Gibbs had filed his talons down. They were blunt nubs at the ends of his fingers. Gibbs gently nudged Tony and looked at him.

"What's wrong Tone?" He asked. He paused the movie and pulled Tony into his lap. Gibbs' orange eyes shone brightly and happy in the light of the room, a gentle smile playing at Gibbs' lips. Tony sighed and bit his lip.

"I think we're ready to take the next step in our relationship Jethro." Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear. He gently nibbled at his earlobe and kissed just underneath it. Gibbs smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't know if I can control myself." Gibbs whispered looking into Tony's eyes.

"I want this. I know you do too." Tony said. He gently ground down on Gibbs' hips to prove himself. Gibbs moaned softly and closed his eyes. His hands went for Tony's hips and gently pressed into his hips with his fingers.

"Tony..." He moaned. Tony smirked. He knew Gibbs wanted to. In the few months they had been dating, Tony and Gibbs haven't had sex. They wanted to wait, but now it's been four and a half months since they've been dating and it's been driving Tony crazy. Gibbs always bending over in front of his desk at work, stealing glances and gentle ass squeezes in the elevator. Tony knew it was time for them to move to this step.

"C'mon." Tony said. He grabbed Gibbs' hand and brought him upstairs to the master bedroom. He slowly slid off Gibbs' shirt being careful of his wings, and slid down his boxers and sweatpants. Tony smiled. "Beautiful..." He whispered, staring at the red orange, and now some gold feathers, on his chest and shoulders. He slowly ran his fingers down Gibbs' chest, earning a moan from the older man. Tony smiled. He started to undress himself but Gibbs stopped him. Gibbs started to undress Tony, pulling his shirt over his head and sweatpants down. He knelt to the ground and kissed his hips and thighs. Tony sighed softly and ran a hand through the man's hair. Gibbs stood back up and squeezed Tony's hand. Both men made it to the bed and laid on their sides, facing each other.

"Are you sure you want this Tone?" He said and traced the curves and definitions of Tony's chest. He felt a hand over his feathered one, placing it over his heart.

"I want this. I promise." Tony said. He leaned forward and kissed the man softly on the lips. Gibbs held Tony's face and passionately kissed his lips back. Tony smiled against the lips kissing him and leaned down towards Gibbs' neck. He kissed the one spot he knew drove Gibbs' crazy; just behind his ear. Gibbs' moaned and pulled at Tony's hip. He brought Tony closer to his hips and ground against Tony's cock, which was now hard. Gibbs moaned and kept grinding against Tony. Tony moaned and held Gibbs' hips down. He slowly straddled the older man's hips and held Gibbs arms above his head, pinning them with one hand. Tony kissed the man's chin and kissed down his neck.

"God Tony... I..." He shivered in desire. Tony smiled and reached into the nightstand next to the bed. Gibbs looked up to Tony, slightly nervous. "I have to admit... I've never had sex with a man Tony..." He whispered as Tony popped the cap open on the lube bottle. He looked down to Gibbs surprised.

"I'm shocked. I thought you have." Tony said. He leaned down and kissed Gibbs softly on his lips. "It's okay. I still want you to try this okay? It's your turn." Tony said and Gibbs nodded. Tony put some lube on his fingers and looked at Gibbs. "Watch me." Tony said. Gibbs watched as Tony slowly fingered his ass, in and out, first with one finger, then adding a second and a third. Tony panted and moaned during his stretching. Gibbs eyes turned bright orange, almost neon orange at the vision before him. He grabbed Tony's hips and slowly rubbed his cock against Tony's cheeks. Tony moaned and stopped him. "First, let's lube you up." Tony smiled. Gibbs squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hands, slowly stroking his length. Gibbs moaned as he finished stroking his cock, making sure his cock was fully lubed.

"Tony I want you underneath me." Gibbs said quietly. Tony nodded and laid in the middle of the bed as Gibbs climbed over him. Gibbs lifted Tony's legs to his shoulders and slowly pushed his cock into Tony's moist hole. He groaned at the tight heat around his cock. Tony moaned feeling Gibbs climb deeper and deeper into him. Once Gibbs filled Tony, he stayed still for a moment. "God damn Tony..." He panted.

"I'm good. You can move Jethro...Please..." He pleaded. Gibbs slowly pulled out of Tony, and slid back into Tony a little bit harder. Tony moaned. "God...Again..." He pushed against Gibbs and threw his head back a little. Gibbs created a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Tony. He felt his spine tingle with warmth. He panted and started going harder and deeper into Tony. Tony moaned. "Oh... _Jethro..._ " He reached for Gibbs' face. "Kiss me... I'm close." He said. Gibbs' leaned down and kept thrusting in and out of Tony at a rapid pace, starting to hit prostate. Tony pulled Gibbs down quickly and kissed his lips. Gibbs reached between them and started to stroke Tony's cock in time with his thrusts. Tony moaned into their kiss. Gibbs could feel his release coming rapidly.

"God Tony...Tony!" He shouted. He came hard into Tony, giving uneven thrusts to Tony's cock. Tony came hard right after Gibbs, onto their stomachs. Gibbs pulled out and fell beside Tony on the bed. Both men were panting hard from the most amazing first time ever. "God..." He sighed rest his hand on his chest. He reached over Tony to grab some tissues to clean himself up and Tony as well.

"Thank you." Tony whispered, kissing Gibbs lips softly. Gibbs hummed and smiled.

"Was that good? I mean, I feel great...I just..." Gibbs rambled. He never rambled and was so nervous about pleasing his partner.

"Oh God, Jethro... It was amazing. The best sex I've had." Tony said. He curled into Gibbs' side and smiled. Gibbs smiled back.

"Get up a second." Gibbs said and Tony complied with his request. Gibbs stretched out his wings and motioned for Tony to lay back. Tony bit his lip. "It's okay. It won't hurt." Gibbs smiled. He gently tugged the younger man down to his side and curled his wing around Tony. Tony sighed happily and wrapped an arm around Gibbs.

"I love you Jethro." Tony whispered. He snuggled into the older man's side and smiled. He kissed his ribcage softly.

"I love you too Tony." Gibbs smiled. He hasn't said that in such a long time, it sounded shocking coming from him. He hasn't loved a person so much before Tony except for Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs' gently caressed Tony's cheek and smiled to see his lover was asleep. He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. "God, I love you Tony... Thank you..." He whispered and fell into a heavy sleep.

~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs woke up to an empty bed and the shower running in the master bedroom. He smiled to himself, remembering what happened the night before. He got up and stretched his wings out letting the flames awake itself throughout his body. He groaned softly and walked into the bathroom. He put his flamed out and closed his wings. He smiled hearing his lover singing in the shower.

" _I'm in a hurry to get things done... Oh I, rush and rush until life's no fun... All I really gotta do is live and die... But I'm in a hurry and don't know why..._ " He sung quietly. Gibbs chuckled and leaned against the door. Tony squeaked and opened the curtain. "Hey! C'mon I was having a private concert!" Tony laughed and threw a wet sponge at Gibbs. Gibbs laughed and caught the sponge tossing it back.

"I'll go make some breakfast Tone." He smiled.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join me in the shower?" Tony waggled his eyebrows and Gibbs chuckled.

"You won't be showering if I get in there Tony. Go on. I've got breakfast." He said and smiled. Tony nodded and closed the curtain and went back to singing. Gibbs left the bathroom and got dressed and ran downstairs. He started to pull things out for waffles. He smirked and grabbed the whipped cream out of the fridge. He mixed the batter and started to make some waffles. He heard the shower turn off upstairs and footsteps quickly moving around. He smirked and felt a pair of hands on his hips.

"Hello my dear Jethro." Tony mocked in Ducky's voice and Gibbs laughed. He sprayed some whipped cream on Tony's chest. He turned and found Tony wearing just sweatpants, no shirt. He smiled. "Hey c'mon I just showered Jethro..." He pouted and took the can from Gibbs. He started to spray Gibbs' face with the whipped cream. Both men laughed and Gibbs finished making the waffles. Tony licked his lips and came up behind Gibbs licking his ear, clearing the whipped cream. Gibbs smiled and leaned back into Tony.

"God Tone... I'm so happy. Never thought I'd ever admit that." Gibbs smiled. Tony chuckled and took a piece of waffle. He sprayed whipped cream and fed it to Gibbs. Gibbs smirked and took the piece from Tony's fingers, gently sucking his fingers too. Tony moaned softly and Gibbs playfully smacked his hip. He pulled away and smiled. Both men finished their breakfast and went to sit on the couch in the living room to watch an old western movie, curled up to each other, with Gibbs' wings around Tony.

~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

 _Follow and watch out for more Tibbs experiences! Love you my lovelies._

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
